Dans l'ascenseur
by Elowlie
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé d'être une petite souris dans un ascenseur en panne pour faire votre curieux?... Faites-vous plaisir! Mais attention, il ne s'y passe pas toujours ce qu'on croit... UA.


**Disclaimer :**** Zoro et Sanji, toujours à Oda... Un jour, je les aurais !**

**Note :**** Petite idée partie d'un mot, soufflée par ma mamour et fortement poussée par ma fluo qui s'est empressée de me corriger de peur que ça passe à la trappe... je vous hais... 3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toussss !**

* * *

><p><strong>« Dans l'ascenseur »<strong>

Déjà vingt minutes que je suis coincé dans l'ascenseur avec le voisin du dessus... Pourquoi lui? Il m'horripile, tellement bruyant parfois, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre à trois heures du matin qui fasse autant de bruit? Il donne des coups de marteau au plancher? Un parquet récalcitrant qui l'empêche de dormir s'il ne remet pas les lattes en place?... 'comprend pas ce type. En plus, il ressemble à une sorte de punk sur le retour avec ses Rangers, son pantalon militaire noir, son t-shirt moulant, sa veste en cuir, ses piercings, son cache œil et ... Non mais c'est quoi ce choix de merde? Combien de personnes sur terre ont les cheveux verts? Rose, rouge, violet, voire bleu, passe encore, mais vert! Un vrai carré de pelouse en plein centre-ville... Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout là d'abord? Je l'ai jamais vu prendre l'ascenseur depuis que j'ai emménagé ici... Toujours l'escalier, toujours en courant, ses bottes martelant les marches... Bruyant!... Je suis sur les nerfs... Besoin d'une clope... Mais l'espace est tellement exigu qu'on ne pourrait rapidement plus respirer... J'en sors tout de même une, histoire d'au moins avoir la satisfaction de la sentir entre mes lèvres...

"On peut pas fumer ici."

Je lève la tête et le toise. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui? Ajouter une couche à ma journée de merde?

"Je sais... Je vous signale qu'elle est éteinte."

Il croise les bras et détourne le regard avec un sourire sarcastique. Même silencieux, il est chiant!

"Mauvaise journée?"

Voilà qu'il veut faire la conversation... Très bien, c'est lui qui prendra pour tous les autres!

"Un crétin m'empêche de dormir en martelant son plancher en pleine nuit, un autre balance ses pubs et journaux dans ma boîte aux lettres, j'ai raté mon premier bus alors du coup j'ai aussi raté mon tram et suis arrivé en retard au boulot où mon chef m'a pas loupé et m'a collé la fermeture, ce qui fait que j'ai a nouveau raté mon tram parce qu'il passe pas aux mêmes heures le soir, puis le bus... Et maintenant ce putain d'ascenseur qui tombe en panne et dans lequel je me retrouve avec le casse-couilles qui m'empêche de dormir en plein milieu de la nuit! La boucle est bouclée, vous vouliez savoir, vous savez! Faites pas chier!"

Et là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il se met à éclater de rire... 'comprend toujours pas... Je lui raconte ma vie, je l'insulte et lui ça le fait rire ?... Je me laisse glisser contre la paroi pour m'asseoir au sol en soufflant... Ce que j'aimerais l'allumer cette clope!

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire? J'aimerais vous y voir moi!"

Il se calme doucement et s'installe en face de moi, nos jambes se retrouvant en quinconce.

"C'est vous qui me faites rire. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir une journée pire que la mienne.

- Personne ne peut avoir une journée pire que la mienne...

- Pourtant, je m'en sortais pas mal... Pas moyen de m'endormir parce que mon connard de voisin du dessous fume tellement que ça remonte par les bouches d'aération et empeste mon appart´, du coup, jogging nocturne, suivi d'une séance d'entraînement en levant mes poids pour m'achever, réveillé de très bonne heure après une très courte nuit pour trouver une tonne de papiers à la con dans ma boîte aux lettres que je me fais un plaisir de vider dans celle du voisin pour me venger, courir après mon bus pour l'attraper à l'arrêt suivant, journée à me faire rabaisser comme une sous-merde sans pouvoir broncher et, pour une fois que j'ai envie de prendre l'ascenseur, il tombe en panne..."

J'ai juste envie de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule mais trop la flemme... Comme si la fumée de cigarette pouvait remonter à ce point-là à l'étage du dessus... Ridicule... Rien qui justifie sa mesquinerie en tout cas.

"Et ça vous soulage de foutre vos merde dans ma boîte? Surtout que je doute fortement que vos motivations soient fondées..."

Il sourit à nouveau, une vraie manie chez lui et ça le rend flippant avec ce truc sur son œil, surtout qu'on voit une cicatrice en dépasser au-dessus et en dessous...

"Venez donc chez moi demain soir, vers 11h30, vous aurez tout le loisir de vérifier par vous-même..."

Putain... C'est quoi ce plan foireux? Il me fait du rentre dedans là? Je rêve pas? Et alors que je sens sa jambe glisser le long de la mienne, je me dis que non, pas moyen que ça soit de la paranoïa... Je ramène ma jambe vers moi, gêné...

"Vous faites pas de films...

- Je vais pas vous sauter dessus. Vous ne me croyez pas alors je vous invite à venir sentir par vous-même... 'me suis juste dis qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour faire connaissance et régler nos petits différents.

- Vous foutez pas de ma gueule..."

Pourtant, je sens que j'ai chaud tout d'un coup... Ça doit être l'étroitesse du lieu et la proximité entre nous... Sûrement ça oui, parce qu'il n'y à pas moyen qu'un connard pareil me plaise... Et en plus, il sourit toujours... Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête?...

"Ça serait dommage que vous refusiez, plus de bruit en pleine nuit, plus de paperasse dans votre boîte... Et un très bon saké qu'on m'a offert il y a peu et qui sera bien meilleur si je le bois pas seul... Vous êtes cuistot, non? Vous devriez l'apprécier."

Non mais c'est qui ce mec à la fin? Comment il peut...

"Comment vous pouvez savoir ça? Vous m'espionnez?

- Pas du tout. J'ai un œil, je m'en sers. Voilà tout"

Il m'intrigue mais je me détends un peu... Juste un peu...

"Développez?

- Les coupures sur vos doigts, vos mains et ongles impeccables, une légère odeur de bouillon aussi et, détail de taille... "

Il se penche vers moi et...

"Putain!... "

Il repart dans son fou rire alors que je lui prends des mains la charlotte en résille qui retenait la plupart de mes mèches... Comment j'ai pu oublier ce fichu bonnet!

"C'est ça, riez! J'aimerais vous y voir!

- Vous vous répétez mais là, c'est sûr, vous avez gagné, votre journée est de loin la pire. Se promener avec ça sur la tête dans les transports... Rien que ça, ça vaut la palme d'or!"

Je soupire à nouveau... Il m'énerve! Mais là, c'est même pas sa faute...

"Alors? Cette bouteille, ça vous tente?"

C'est vrai que j'aurais bien besoin d'un verre mais là, maintenant, tout de suite... Je capitule... Et souris légèrement... Le premier de la semaine... On est vendredi...

"D'accord mais ce soir alors."

L'ascenseur choisit ce moment pour s'ouvrir sur le réparateur qui est intervenu en un temps record et mon voisin se lève, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, la main tendue vers moi...

"J'ai un cendrier chez moi."

J'attrape sa main et me lève à mon tour alors qu'il fait preuve d'une force incroyable... Sûrement grâce à moi vu les exercices nocturnes... Il me plaît bien finalement. Un bon saké et même un cendrier... Il a tout pour plaire...


End file.
